Ups and Downs
While Kiva and a few others head below the boat, Boris has one last trick to cheer up Balto - A Russian dance. Even the dance won't help, but it did entertain Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora: That was great. Donald: Can you teach me that dance? Boris: It's supposed to be for Balto, but... - Boris gave up and lied down next to Balto. Then, Ratchet sees a herd of geese flying by. Ratchet: Woah... Sasha: Somehow, this place continue to surprise me. Raine: I agree.. It's wondrous!! - Balto asked if Boris will go back to the herd, but he has a responsibility for Balto until he can stand from his four feet. Ratchet: Boris is right. It doesn't matter if you're different than any wolf or dog. Sora: Yeah. You're still yourself. - Balto then smells something hairy and thinks that Muk and Luk are coming this way. Ratchet: Muk and Luk? Who are they? Silver Fang: They are polar bears which Boris tries to get along. Alister: Did something happen? Silver Fang: From Boris' point of view, they are too lovable. Making him lose his feathers. Raine: Playing too rough, huh? Ratchet: Sounds like it, Raine. Clank: Hmm... - Suddenly, a noise is coming towards them. Boris: Oh no.. Balto: How sweet, 'Uncle Boris'.. Silver Fang: I recommend we should stay back. Raine: Big polar bears? Silver Fang: At least, one of them. - Muk charged toward 'Uncle Boris' and stopped, letting Luk hug him from behind. Boris lose some his feathers and puts them back together. Ratchet: Huh.. I see what you mean. Genis: What's going on here? Ratchet: More relatives just showed up. Sasha: Sure is nice to have someone you care for. Even if they get each other's 'feather'. - The group laughed at Sasha's comment. Ratchet: Okay, that was funny. Reia: Looks like you guys are having a good time. Genis: Yeah, we have. These guys are almost too much. - Boris then lured Muk and Luk in a race to the shore. It didn't last long, because they thought they are drowning. Ratchet: Guys, you can stop now. The water's not deep enough. - With that distraction over, Ratchet and the group decided to take some rest while Boris talks to Balto, which he is interested in Jenna. Meanwhile inside town, Terra needs some time alone and Karai caught up with him. Karai: Terra, I know what you did wrong. You're being overprotective. Terra: Yes...that's right. I don't want her to end up like Ven. Karai: I know you don't. But sometimes, sacrifice one is worth more than losing many lives. Terra: You're saying that I should break-up with Kiva? Karai: No, I'm not saying that you should. As your conscience, I'm only doing what it is the best way..to make you both happy. Terra: But since the Organization-- Karai: Forget that. Whatever is going on out there, we can't let them win over many worlds. - Karai holds Terra's hand. Karai: Not if we strike back, before they tore us apart..one by one. - Suddenly, they spotted Jenna outside of the hospital. Terra: Jenna? What's she doing out here? Karai: Something isn't right. Let's go. - Inside, Rosie is in with the other patients and spotted Jenna. She's going to play with her dog, but she's getting sick and head back inside. Jenna keeps an eye on Rosie, until Balto, Terra and Karai showed up. Terra: Rosie, right? Is she sick? Jenna: I don't know. I'm worried. - Balto asks Jenna on a date, but she informs him that Rosie is suffering from a terrible cough. Balto has a plan to sneak inside. Balto: You two are coming along? Karai: I suppose so. - The group went to the back and crawl inside. Balto shows a trick to see the northern lights easier, but the doctors came by to check Rosie. The doctor informs her parents that the medicine. Jenna storms out in despair and Balto tries to calm down. Jenna: Terra, Karai.. We need your help and everyone with you. Terra: Of course. Anything for those poor kids back there. Karai: But how? We don't know where to start looking. Angela (Scouter): Don't worry, guys. I'll find a closest match for these symptoms, and I'll get back to you and the captain, if needed. Terra: Thanks, Angela. - Suddenly, Steele suddenly crashed in with bunch of meat. Jenna lured him to the boiler and the group got out of the mess in one piece. Balto was caught and kicked out of the town again, while Karai and Terra ran as fast as they can. Terra: I understand now.. Karai: About what? Terra: What you said back there keeps myself going. I have to warn Kiva. Karai: When she returns town, you'll have a better understanding with each other. - Terra nodded and headed back to Balto's home for the night. Category:Scenes